


All the Stars

by hiddenheadspace



Series: the author is traveling in italy and is writing fic based on it because ve is weird [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not a romance, Queerplatonic Relationships, how do you tag qp in the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer and the quiet of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to start off this series!

The night was very quiet under the light of the full moon. Sam drifted to a stop to stare up at the sky, eyes trailing down the handle of the big dipper to where the endless hills and dark shapes of trees blurred against the sky.

Lucifer chose this moment to stick his cold nose in Sam’s ear like the petulant brat he was.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, biting down hard on an undignified yelp. 

“It’s _cold_ ,” Lucifer complained. “You said it was warm out and I didn’t bring my other coat.”

“It _is_ warm,” Sam insisted. “Look, I didn’t even grab a sweater.”

Lucifer sighed and used Sam’s shoulder as a headrest.

Sam leaned back slightly and tilted his head back to look at the stars. “It’s so clear,” he said. “Pity about the moon.”

Lucifer reluctantly uncurled himself to admire the view. “It should be mostly gone when we go to Sorrento. We’ll be able to see a lot more stars there.”

Sam hummed agreement and glanced over. Light like this always made Lucifer look ethereal and inhuman, hair too bright and eyes turned to clear gray.

Sam thought about himself at sixteen, gangly and awkward and with his best friend next to him everywhere he went. He remembered the first time he looked at Lucifer, breath caught, thinking  _I love you_.

“Staring,” Lucifer said, breaking the moment in his mind’s eye.

“I love you,” Sam said, because if there was one thing he knew was true, that was it. “I’m so glad we came here together.”

Lucifer looked over with a startled half-smile. “I love you too, of course,” he said. “What brought that on?”

“I guess I felt like I hadn’t acknowledged enough how important you are to me,” Sam said thoughtfully. “I’m unbelievably happy to spend my life with you.”

Lucifer took his hand silently, and they leaned close together habitually. His fingers were ice-cold in Sam’s, and he felt a little bad.

“Come on, we can head back. I’ll make you something warm. Tea?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No, I think I’d like to stay.” 

Sam blew out an amused breath. “Of course,” he said, and took the moment to appreciate the silence and the comfort of Lucifer’s fingers in his. 


End file.
